


Yuuri In the Snow

by BabyBat (demonprincess7)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, VictUuri, boys being adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8984896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonprincess7/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: After spending a day in the snowy weather, Yuuri just wants to get home and warm up.





	

Yuuri was anxious to get out of the cold and into the safety of the house. The wind made his ears ache and his feet were starting to freeze in his boots. Yuuri didn't hate the cold. He lived on the ice after all, but he and Victor had spent the day shopping and it was high time they escape the frigged temperatures. He could hear Makkachin and his kotatsu calling him and he couldn't wait to be warm.

But then- _Thump!_

Yuuri felt it more than he heard it. He turned around to see what had hit him, but there was nothing behind him. Not even Victor who was two steps behind him only a moment ago. The shopping bag he'd been holding was left in the snow.

“Victor!” Yuuri looked around anxiously across the snow. There was no one around as far as he could see.

“Yuuri!” Victor called back. Yuuri turned his head looking in the direction of his boy friend's voice and- _splat!_ He was hit with snow right in his face.

“Snowball fight, Yuuri!” Victor challenged. Yuuri caught a glimpse of his smile before he ducked back down behind the snow covered bush.

Yuuri laughed and wiped the snow from his face. He crouched down and started to form a ball in his mitten covered hands. He almost had it when another snow ball collided with the back of his head.

“Hey!” he laughed. He heard Victor laughing behind the bush.

Yuuri took his snowball and ran as another ball came raining down. He hid behind the bush opposite Victor's hiding spot. Carefully calculating when Victor would stand up again, Yuuri waited and a second before Victor moved Yuuri jumped up from his hiding place. He saw Victor peering out to look for him and caught the top of his head with a snow ball of his own. Victor looked stunned for a moment, beat at his own game, but then he laughed and ran away to find another hiding place.

Yuuri chased after him, another snowball in his hands. He ran hard, catching up to Victor and tackled him into the snow. Laughing, Victor rolled onto his back. His cheeks were red from the cold and his eyelashes had caught a few snowflakes.

Yuuri dropped his second snowball right onto the trapped man's forehead. “Got you.”

Victor shook the snow off. “You're better at this than I expected, Yuuri.”

Then they were still, just catching their breath with Yuuri lying on top of Victor who was pressed into the deep snow, smiling at each other like idiots.

“Yuuri?” Victor looked at him curiously wondering why they were still laying in the cold snow.

“I'm cold,” was Yuuri's reply. “I'm cold and covered in snow. Help me warm up.”

Victor smiled. That was his Yuuri. Always making bold demands for his affection. “Of course.”

Yuuri leaned further down, glasses sliding slightly down his nose, to kiss Victor. Victor's damp gloved hands slid beneath Yuuri's sweater to paw at his bare stomach. Yuuri bent his knee pressing it between Victor's wide spread legs earning a moan from the older man.

Victor gasped, “Yuuri.”

“We should go inside,” Yuuri looked over his shoulder. “Someone might see us...”

“Stay here with me, Yuuri.” Victor looked up at him with adoration in his eyes.

Yuuri couldn't say no to Victor. He threw caution to the wind, rolling his hips against his boyfriend's, sharing wet panting kisses as they writhed in the snow. Victor kept gasping his name, hands digging into Yuuri's waist trying to pull him closer.

Yuuri pulled away from Victor's talented lips. “We really... have to go... inside now,” he panted.

Victor laughed. “Can't wait any longer can you?” His hand wandered down from Yuuri's waist to the bulge in the front of his jeans. “Not that I'm complaining.”

“How can I when you look like that?” Indeed Victor was a sight with his hair damp and fanned out around his face, his cheeks ruddy, and his lips kissed red and swollen. Yuuri pulled his boyfriend to his feet and leaving their shopping bags abandoned in the snow, the hurried into the privacy of Yuuri's bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> I need to do some rewatching before i writing anything longer or smuttier but expect that from me at some point.
> 
> [Follow my writing blog](http://babybatscreations.tumblr.com)


End file.
